lynoxgamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Sweet Johnson Gets Arrested Series
'''Evil Sweet Johnson Gets Arrested Series '''is an American animated video series of Evil Sweet Johnson getting arrested by the police multiple times. It was created by FDNY Seagrave Fan. Each video is made in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Vyond, or Plotagon. There are 13 episodes in Season 1 and this series will get renewed to a new season after a troublemaker revived Evil Sweet Johnson. The series took place in Los Santos, San Andreas (based on Los Angeles, California). Albry And Luna Loud And Roblox Fan 2019 Gaming makes Evil Sweet Johnson gets arrested videos using Plotagon. Main Characters Alan officer is the main protagonist of the series. He is a police officer who works in the Los Santos Police Department and arrests Evil Sweet Johnson and Evil Carl Johnson in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. His look is the LSPD police officer from Grand Theft Auto V and he is voiced by Alan. Evil Sweet Johnson is the main antagonist of the series. He is Evil Carl Johnson's and Carl Johnson's older 53 year old brother. He causes trouble to the entire city of San Andreas by setting things on fire, burning people's cars for no reason and more. Every time Evil Sweet Johnson gets arrested like other characters, he yells his famous catchphrase, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL DO NEXT?! TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" but he escapes prison and cause more trouble. Evil Sweet Johnson is voiced by Simon and was born in February 10th, 1966. Evil Carl Johnson is the secondary antagonist of the series. He is Evil Sweet Johnson's and Sweet Johnson's younger 51 year old brother who helps Evil Sweet Johnson to commit crimes all around the world. Like other evil characters including Evil Sweet Johnson, he yells his famous catchphrase, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL DO NEXT?! TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" after getting arrested by the police. Evil Carl Johnson is voiced by Joey. He was born in April 8th, 1968. Leafy336 DannyPhantom909 is the main deuteragonist of the series. She is a police officer who arrests Evil Sweet Johnson and Evil Carl Johnson in Vyond. She is also a good friend of LynoxGamer and FDNY Seagrave Fan and makes Gacha Life videos. She is voiced by Julie and her angry voice is Alan. Carl Johnson is the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the second in command of the fictional gang, the Grove Street Families. He calls the police whenever Evil Sweet Johnson and Evil Carl Johnson are doing bad stuff in his house. Like Evil Carl Johnson, he is voiced by Joey and his angry voice is Alan. He was also born in April 8th, 1968. Sweet Johnson is the main deuteragonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the leader of the fictional gang, the Grove Street Families. He is Carl Johnson's 53 year old brother born in February 10th, 1966. Like Evil Sweet Johnson, he is voiced by Simon. However, his angry voice is Alan. AnnaThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP is the tertiary antagonist of the series. She is Evil Sweet Johnson and Evil Carl Johnson's best friend and an imposter account out of AnnaThePlotagonMaker2002 AUTTP. She does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; she only appears on Vyond and Plotagon. She helps Evil Sweet Johnson and Evil Carl Johnson to commit crimes all around the world. Firefighter Eric is the tritagonist of the series. He is a firefighter who is responsible to keep Los Santos safe from any fires and other emergencies. He wears an black firefighter helmet with orange framing and a flashlight, a black turnout fire gear with yellow and white stripes, and FDLC lettering in the back, which clearly resembles an FDLC (Liberty City Fire Department) firefighter even though he works in the Los Santos Fire Department. He is voiced by Eric. Supporting Characters Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP's Dad is the abusive father of Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP. His look appears to look like Bongo's dad, due to the fact that his voice is Alan. Firefighter Rod is a firefighter who is responsible to keep Los Santos safe from any fires and other emergencies. He only appears in the episode Evil Sweet Johnson Burns Carl Johnson/Arrested Big Time. He wears a black firefighter helmet with yellow framing, a black turnout fire gear with yellow and white stripes, and FDNY lettering in the back which clearly resembles an FDNY firefighter even though he works in the Los Santos Fire Department. His voice is low pitched Rod. Firefighter Dallas is a firefighter who is responsible to keep Los Santos safe from any fires and other emergencies. He only appears in the episodes Evil Sweet Johnson Sets The Bus On Fire and Evil Sweet Johnson Sets The House On Fire. He looks like Firefighter Eric because their uniforms are much similar. He is voiced by Dallas from VoiceForge. Eric officer is a police officer who only appears in Evil Sweet Johnson Sets Grass On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time and Evil Sweet Johnson Sets The Garbage Truck On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time. He is a fit police officer according to his look and he is voiced by Eric. Minor Characters SWAT Officer Dallas is a SWAT officer who only appears in the episode Evil Sweet Johnson Sets Grass On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time at Evil Sweet Johnson's jail cell. He is confused sometimes because he said Evil Yellow Horse instead of Evil Sweet Johnson. He is voiced by Dallas. Episodes # "Evil Sweet Johnson Sets Grass On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time!" Outside Las Venturas (based on Las Vegas, Nevada) Evil Sweet Johnson just set the grass on fire beside the highway! Now it's up to the firefighters to put out the fires in the grass in time before the fires get way too big. (Aired on March 21, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Sets Bus On Fire/Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP Calls Her Dad Piece of Crap And Both Gets Arrested!" Outside Blueberry Acres, Evil Sweet Johnson sets the bus on fire beside it! Now it's up to the firefighters to put out the fires in the burning bus in time before it gets destroyed. Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP just said piece of crap to her dad for no reason. (Aired on March 24, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Sets Garbage Truck On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time!" Outside Bone County, Evil Sweet Johnson escaped prison for the 2nd time and set the garbage truck on fire a couple of blocks away from Greenglass College! Now it's up to the firefighters to extinguish the burning garbage truck in time before it gets destroyed. (Aired on April 7th, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Sets House On Fire And Gets Arrested Big Time!" Evil Sweet Johnson just set the Vago Gang House on fire trapping Carl Johnson inside! Now it's up to the firefighters to rescue Carl Johnson in time before he burns to death and before the building collapses. (Aired April 20, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Burns Carl Johnson And Gets Arrested Big Time!" Oh no! Evil Sweet Johnson grounded Carl Johnson for no reason and burned him as his punishment! Now it's up to the firefighters to put out the fire at Carl Johnson in time before he burns to death. (Aired May 12, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Says Yes Nella The Princess Knight/Grounded" Evil Sweet Johnson says "Yes Nella The Princess Knight" and he got grounded by the firefighters. (Aired May 18th, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Says Yes Shield Guy/Arrested" Evil Sweet Johnson says "Yes Shield Guy" and he got arrested. (Aired May 18, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson's Top 10 Worst Things In His Opinion/Arrested" Evil Sweet Johnson hates these 10 things so extremely much and he takes them way to the extreme and got arrested. (Aired May 18th, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Says No Goanimate And Gets Arrested!" Evil Sweet Johnson says "No Goanimate" and he got arrested. (Aired May 18th, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Says No New York City Fire Department And Gets Arrested!" Evil Sweet Johnson says "No New York City Fire Department" and he got arrested. (Aired May 19, 2019) # "Evil Sweet Johnson Says No Los Angeles Fire Department And Gets Arrested!" Evil Sweet Johnson says "No Los Angeles Fire Department" and he got arrested. # "Evil Sweet Johnson and Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP Burns Sweet and Firey336 PeterGriffin909's Car/Both Arrested!" Oh no! At Grove Street, Evil Sweet Johnson burns down Sweet's car! Now it's up to the firefighters to put out the burning car in time before it gets destroyed. Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP burns down Firey336 PeterGriffin909's car and Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP got arrested. (Aired June 2, 2019) # Evil Carl Johnson, Evil Sweet Johnson, and Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP Gets Executed!" Evil Carl Johnson, Evil Sweet Johnson, and Anna ThePlotagonMaker2002 UTTP got killed by the FBI for going bad all day. (Aired June 4, 2019, Season 1 Finale) Videos Here are some episodes of Evil Sweet Johnson gets arrested series: